


Her Love Prevails Across Time

by therobinlocksley



Series: Our Love Only Gets Stronger Through Time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F, Storybrooke, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobinlocksley/pseuds/therobinlocksley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew she would escape after three years in incarceration. They didn't think it was possible that she would turn back time and change history to her liking. It all began with a jealousy that surpassed any feeling a human was capable of. This all began with a Miller's daughter, a Gardener, and Time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twisted in to Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madelyn E.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Madelyn+E.).



> Hello people. I'm new to this website and this will be my first story on this site. I'm still inexperienced at the concept of writing and I am doing my best to evolve my ability to write. If any of you have any suggestions, tell me! I hope you all will bear with me through this long journey.  
> ALSO!!! If you want to know what Regina looks like, look up Captain Amelia off of Treasure Planet, she looks something similar to that.

The ground rumbled as cracks appeared in the main roads of Storybrooke. Bright rays of light erupted slowly and began to engulf everything that surrounded it as a well known yellow bug zoomed down the road, heading straight for 108 Mifflin Street. Inside the car, a certain blonde grabbed the steering wheel till her knuckles turned white. As she looked into her rear view mirror, the rays of light grew larger and closer. The blonde had to beat it, she head to get home to her family. She pressed her foot harder into the gas pedal and sped down the road as fast as she could. As she turned the corner and finally made it to Mifflin, her heart began to beat furiously.

  
She didn’t even bother to turn the car off as she opened her door and raced up the driveway and to the front door. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as she ran up the stairs and began to beat furiously on the door. “Regina! It’s me!” she yelled. She waited for less than ten seconds before stepping back and kicking the door open as the mayor raced down the stairs and to her wife. “Emma!” she said as she ran to the blonde.

  
Regina buried her head into the younger woman’s neck as she hugged her tightly. “Listen,” Emma said pulling back slightly and cupping Regina’s cheek, “Zelena escaped and she finally went through with her plan from a couple of years ago. Regina… She went back in time. I have no idea what she is going to do or even what she’s changed already.”

  
A sea of brown looked at Emma with wide eyes. She took her arm from around the blonde’s waist and put her hand over Emma’s on her cheek. “If I remember correctly, she was going back in time to kill Mary Margaret’s mother. Which means you would have never been born, I’m probably never going to born, and-” she cuts off as her heart sinks and her mouth gapes open. “Henry won’t be born.”  
Emma’s eyes widened as she opened her mouth to speak. “Where the hell is Henry? Is he here?”

  
“I called him and he was at your parents. All four of them are making their way here now, if they can beat getting swept up in the light. Speaking of which, I don't think they will make it. We don’t even have that much time Emma,” the brunette said as she looked out the front door. “Hey,” Emma says softly as she turns Regina's head back to her. “Whatever happens to us, I want you to know I love you more than anything. I’m glad I have had and still have the honor of calling you my wife for a year now and I will in the future,” she finishes off with her eyes slightly watering.

  
The Mayor’s face holds pain as leans further into Emma’s touch of her cheek. “I love you too Emma. I don’t know what the future will hold us, but I want you to give this back to me when we meet again,” she says as she takes her ring off. She then opens her free hand and a silver chain appears. Regina slips the ring onto the chain and magics it around Emma’s neck. They both smile sadly as the takes each other’s hands and connect their fore heads together. They both breathe as the light begins to devour the house.

  
The blonde then pulls her ring off and slips it onto Regina’s ring finger and resumes holding her hands.  
Regina then connects their foreheads and their noses, slightly pausing when she gets Emma’s lips. “Find me,” she says before locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. The light fully engulfs the house along with the Mayor and the Sheriff within it.

  
Then, there was nothing but darkness…

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Mother, you summoned me?” a woman said in a deep accent.

  
“Yes, I have. I wanted to have a look at you before the ball tonight,” an older woman said as she walked around her daughter. “Zelena, my dear, will I have to personally watch you with your desserts? Your figure is definitely taking a toll. If you continue on this path, those suitors will want to come in no near range of you.”

  
Zelena sighs to herself as she then plasters a smile on her face, “I will work on it Mother.”

  
“Good. Now, another reason I had you summoned is because I wanted to know if you’ve contacted your sister.”

  
Zelena scowls at the word. “No, she hasn’t talked to me since our last slight altercation and since I changed her five years ago.”  
Cora sighs at this and says in a slightly angered tone. “Insolent girl,” she said referring to her other daughter. “She had everything she could ever want, but when she changed into because of your magic, she ran like a coward. She could have easily been changed back by me.” The older woman slowly stopped pacing and stared deep in concentration at the floor.

“Zelena,” she says still staring at the ground, “You will need to be a picture of perfection tonight. Queen Snow and King James will both be making an appearance with their children Neal and Emma. Maybe you catch the eye of the prince if you attempt. Hopefully you will not turn out as an old maid like your sister and disappear.”

  
“Yes Mother,” Zelena responds as she walks to her parents’ chamber doors and opens them to leave.  
As she walks down the corridors of the castle to her room, she rethinks of her and her sister’s fight five years ago:

 

* * *

  
_“You will not tell Mother of him! I swear if you do I will-" the older girl screams at her younger sister before she is cut off. “What will you do? You couldn’t hurt me if you even tried! It is clear in our lessons with Rumpelstiltskin that you couldn’t save your own life if you depended on it!” Zelena screams back as she turns to run out of the stables._  
_“You little brat!” Regina says as she throws her hands in front of her_

_and launches her sister into bales of hay. Zelena falters slightly as she tries to stand up. “Look who finally summoned their magic for the first time in history,” Zelena says sarcastically. “You will need to learn sister, that I’m the better at magic. Anything I do could out show you. Since I’m also thinking, I don’t think that stable boy would like you no longer if you were the monster?” she smirks with an evil grin. Regina’s eyes widen as Zelena waves her hand and it engulfs her in a green smoke._

  
_As Regina re-appeared, she was no longer the young woman but an animal. As she looked at her hands, they were covered in a dark purple fur and protruding out the end of her fingers were dark black nails. She then ran her hands along her face, feeling whiskers and nothing but fur. Finally she opened her mouth and ran her tongue along her teeth, sharp canines had also come out. “What the hell have you done?” Regina said with wide eyes._

  
_Little did she know, her eyes were a deep green and that scared Zelena. “Insolent child!” she yelled as she walked towards Zelena, causing the young girl to stagger backwards into the hay again. As Regina almost reached her she screamed out. Before she could reach the girl, a voice called out “hello?”_

  
_Regina froze in place as she knew the voice. She slowly turned around as the man grabbed a sword from a nearby saddle. “Daniel,” the brunette said quietly as she made eye contact with him._  
_“How do you know my name Beast?” he asked looking at Regina’s sister and moving forward with the sword in his hand. “Help,” Zelena screeched in a wavery voice. “This beast came out of nowhere and almost attacked me!”_  
_Regina turned to face her sister who was slightly smirking. She then turned back to Daniel who was closer than before. “Get out of here before I call the guards!” he said as he tightened his grip on the sword._

  
_“Please don’t do this. It’s me,” the brunette pleaded to him._

_“Daniel,” she said taking another step towards him. With her movement towards him, he made his move. With one sly act, he handed his sword to his left hand and swiftly took a step to the right of Regina and slashed her arm. He then finished off by grabbing the princess by the hand and hurriedly helping her up._

  
_As he stepped past her, she hissed in pa_ _in as she grabbed her furry arm. Then then turned around and they were both gone. “Daniel?” she called out once as her eyes began to water. Regina looked around and saw that no one was near and that no one had seen her._

  
_The best thing she could do now was run and she did._

 

* * *

 

 

Trumpets played at the sound of the arrival of the royal family of the Black Kingdom.  
“Announcing King Henry with his wife Queen Cora and their daughter, Princess Zelena!” the crier called out. Cheers and hand claps erupted in the banquet hall like a wild fire.

  
King Henry then held up his hand to silence the crowd. “I would to thank each and every one of you for attending this ball. I hope you all will enjoy your night. But don’t enjoy yourself too much with the wine, ours is known to have a little extra flare to it,” he said, earning him a low chuckle from the crowd.

  
Henry raised both of his hands and declared the ball to officially start.  
The night began with an up-beat dance. The crowd was parted into several activities. One of those activities of which a large group gathered was he refreshment table which Princess Zelena now approached.

  
A large noise of laughter erupted from the group of young royals around it as she entered their atmosphere. “Wine please,” she said to the servant who prepared refreshments at the table. Her voice caught the group of young adults. “Princess Zelena!” said a young woman. The princess turned to her left to see who had addressed her.

“Princess Abigail!” she said with a large smile. The group of young royals parted as Zelena went to hug an old friend. As they parted she turned her head to eyes who watched them. “I would like to introduce you to some of my friends,” Abigail said.  
She first turned to the girl next to Zelena. “This is Princess Scarlet of the Haven Kingdom.” Abigail went around the oddly formed circles and she looked towards the handsome young next to a blonde.

“These two are Prince Neal and Princess Emma of the White Kingdom.”  
They both smiled awkwardly and bowed their head slightly in respect. “It’s an honor to have the neighboring kingdom here at my family’s banquet. I’m glad your family could make it,” she says smiling as she solely focused on the prince. “The honor is ours,” they both answered in unison. Emma and Neal looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

  
“Emma! Neal!” they hear from close by. They both look around and see their mother waving for them to come over. “Duty calls,” Neal says as he smiles at the rest of the group and offers his arm to Emma.  
She smiles also as she takes Neal’s hand and they both begin to walk to their mother.

“Isn’t it weird how no one mentions the missing princess? Or how everyone here seems to act as if she never existed?” the younger whispers to her brother.  
“Em,” he quietly scolded. “I thought Mother told you not to mention anything of that while we were here,” Neal says as he smiles to an older group of men they passed by.  
“I can’t help it. You know I have always been intrigued since I was a child, hearing different stories of this kingdom. The one about the princess and how she disappeared when I was twelve is really interesting.”  
“Ems!” Neal scolds one last time as they walk up to their mother. “There you are! I would like you both to meet Queen Cora,” Snow White says as she ushers them towards her. Emma bows as Neal grabs the Queen’s hand and places a soft kiss.

  
“My, my, you have a pair on your hands,” she remarks as she bows her head back in respect. “It is an honor to meet you your majesty,” Emma and Neal say in unison again. They both turn to glare and smile at each other slightly before Cora emits a slight chuckle. “You both quite fancy each other. Apart from Emma’s blonde hair and Neal’s dark brunette hair,” the Queen says indicating to Snow. “I know! When they were both born, Neal had a full head of brown hair. With Emma, it took her a couple of months before we James and I were both surprised to see she had blonde hair.”

  
“Mother,” Emma whines as she tilts her head back in embarrassment. “Oh Honey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Snow remarks back.  
“I know but you tell the story to anyone who asks,” she whines again. They all laugh at Emma’s tone of her voice.  
The Queen speaks up and says, “Have you met my daughter yet? She should be around here.”  
“Yes, we met her right before Mother summoned us. She is quite a nice person,” the prince says with a slight smile. Cora smiles at this. Maybe her daughter wasn’t a complete waste of the lessons she was taught.

  
“Have you two seen your father?” the White Queen asks, laying her hand on Neal’s upper arm. “I saw him with a group of knights with your husband,” Neal responds again nodding to Cora and Snow. “Would you both fetch him for me?”  
“Of course Mother,” they both say in unison before sighing and walking off. They hear their mother and the Queen chuckle behind them before continuing with talk of business.

  
As they both make their way through the crowd, Emma slightly begins to feel short winded. She grabs a little more tightly onto Neal. “I think I need some air. I’ll be back,” she says reassuring him with a smile before walking off. As she walks through the crowd, she begins to become more short winded. Maybe her corset was tied to tightly and it was cutting off her wind.

  
As she walked out onto the balcony of the banquet hall and closed the door behind her, the cold air hit her hard. She wrapped her arms around herself and she walked to the railing. Emma sighed as she looked out over the snow covered terrain. As the blonde looked across the tree line, a cloaked figure could be seen. Emma squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the figure. As she stepped to the right to get a better image, a group of guards walked towards the figure. She gasped as the figure looked towards the castle before turning to the guards.  
It suddenly ran off as the guards yelled and ran after it. A guard with a bow and arrow shot at the figure and a cry erupted out across the field. Emma gasped again as she uncovered herself and let her hands find the ledge of the railing. The cloaked figure then fell to the ground as the guards threw a net over it. It fought and soon it was up on its feet and slowly killing off the guard’s numbers.  
After it had finished all of them off, it slowly turned and hobbled towards the forest. Before it could get any further it collapsed right behind the tree line.

  
Emma’s eyes widened as she let go of the railing and made her way back into the banquet hall. She hurriedly walked through the crowd and out into the entrance. Before she could walk up the stairs, a hand caught arm. “Ems, where are you going?” Neal asked with a raised eye brow. “Chamber pot,” she said as she blushed.

  
Neal’s eyes squinted slightly before letting her go. “I’ll be back in no time, I promise Neal.”  
He watched her as she walked up the stairs. “Prince Neal!” someone said as he turned his eyes to the person who called his name. “Princess,” Neal said with a smile. “Would you mind dancing with me for the next song? It’s my favorite,” Zelena said with a grin.  
“Of course,” he said as she led him to the floor. He looked back one more time to see Emma walking quickly up the stairs.

  
As Emma walked on the last step of the stairs and onto the opening lobby of the castle, she ran to the giant doors. She tried her hardest to push them open, and to her avail she did.

  
The blonde ran out to the park carriages and found her family’s. She took the front horse out of the reigns drawn to the carriage. Emma then hopped onto it before galloping away towards the tree line. Emma slowed the horse down as she inspected the fallen guards bodies. There were long scratches down their bodies and arms that blood still poured out of. Emma shivered out fear and the coldness. She looked forward towards the tree line and slowly reigned her horse to go forward.

  
As she neared the tree line, she could see the figure slightly hidden by the brush of a snow covered bush.  
Emma slowly climbed off of her horse and quietly made her way to the figure. As she slowly kneeled down to inspect the figure, she could see the there was a large cut on it’s abdomen and a wound on their upper arm.

  
The entire figure was clothed in black. Not one inch of skin was showing and this was making Emma scared, yet more curious. Emma lifted her hand and gently grazed the cloaks hooded material. She slowly started to lift the cloak before a deep growl was heard from under her. Emma gasped as a hand tightly grabbed her arm.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” the figure said in a deep voice, but yet it was a woman’s.


	2. Payments for Good Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets an unexpected reward for saving this woman's life..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized is a flashback!!! I would also like to thank you guys for how many hits this got for my first chapter. I also notice I messed up I a couple of places but just get with me. As we go on, my chapters will become a little longer than usual. But hopefully enjoy.

“I was… You… There was…” Emma gasps out as she tries ignore the figure’s tight grip on her arm.

“Incoherent fool!” the figure snarls as it unleashes its hand from Emma’s arm.

The blonde pulls it towards and cradles her arm as she looks questioningly at the figure. “Why were you watching the castle?” she says firmly as the figure pulls up into a sitting position but hisses in pain as she is forced back down on her back.

The princess watches with a pained looked on her face as the figure grunts and grabs a handful of snow in pain. “You have a severe cut on your stomach and one on your forearm,” she says. “I could help you but we have to get out of the snow, you could get frost bite.”

“I do not want nor do I need your help.”

The figure rolls over onto their stomach with a moan of pain. It then slowly pushes up on its hands and feet, takes one leg and positions it on the ground under its waist,  and stands up slowly with a small shriek of pain. It then leans against a tree with a hand covering its stomach as Emma slowly gets up from kneeling in the snow.

“What’s your name?” the blonde asks out of curiosity as she takes a step toward the supposedly woman.

“One that you should never allow to come out of your mouth,” she says in a deep, irritated voice.

She tries to take a step forward, only to falter to the ground. But before she can, Emma hooks one arm around her waist and she slowly pulls one arm over her exposed shoulder.

“Like I said, I don’t need your help. You should go back to the castle. They could be wondering where you went,” she spits out with pure venom in her voice. Emma turns to her left to look at her mysterious injured acquaintance.

“I’m going to help you. Now tell me where you’re going,” Emma says as white smoke engulfs her and transforms her entire outfit. She now where black leather pants, a white fitted blouse, a blue vest, and a black cloak. Her hair has been pulled into a braid and a sword appears by her side. “You can do magic?” she blurts in a surprised tone.

Emma’s smile falters slightly before adding, “Yes, I would heal you but I can’t. I haven’t learned that certain practice yet.”

As the blonde opens her mouth to speak noises of men yelling put them both on alert. They turn around and see a group of more soldiers running towards the forest. “We need to go now,” Emma says turning to the woman.

“I don't need your help as I've said for the thousandth time!” the woman says sarcastically. “Well, that sounds like your own personal problem but I do apologize for this,” the blonde says as she let’s go of the woman’s arm and steps behind her, her boots crunching into the snow.

Emma sweeps her right arm behind the woman’s legs, causing her to fall backwards right into Emma’s left arm. The blonde slowly lifts off her legs with a grunt as the woman moans loudly. “Idiot!” she sneers out. “I’m only doing this to help you. Now stop being a stubborn ass and tell me where I’m going so I can help you!” Emma whispers harshly as she starts to walk quickly into the forest.

The woman moans in pain as hissesslightly. “That isn’t the proper way a princess should speak.”

“Stop stalling! At the rate of how much you’re bleeding you could lose your life. Now tell me where to go!” Emma says turning to look behind and walking faster.

The woman sneers as she finally speaks up. “Walk till you reach a river rushing. When you get there, follow it until you see a cave that has no opening,” she says as she loses her breath.

“You are going to have to take my hand and touch the wall… Just follow… The way of the cave… They will know what to do,” she finishes off with her head falling back and her body becoming completely limp in Emma’s arms.

Emma’s face scrunches up at the heavy weight in her arms. “How could this woman be so small yet so heavy?” she says out loud as she picks up her pace. “I see something!” a guard shouts from behind her. Emma can see the light from their torches as the draw near. “Where is the river? I can’t see a damn thing!”

Emma continues walking faster until finally, she hears the sound of water rushing. Emma’s face lights up and she looks around for a river. “Dammit!” she whispers as she can hear the guards rushing through the bushes. She continues walking until she comes into the path of the river. The blonde hurries along the river's edge as she searches for the entrance to a cave. The river suddenly bend out of the way of a giant looking flat-faced boulder. "There!" Emma exclaims. She hurries to the flat surface of the entrance of the cave. Emma takes the limp woman’s hand and grazes it against the stone.

The wall disappears, leaving Emma to falter back slightly.

“I see them! Straight forward men!” another guard yells.

The blonde looks back from the cave to the guards. “Here goes nothing,” she says as she steps into the cave. She turns around slightly to see the location of the guards but comes face to face with the stone wall. Emma leans slightly against the stone wall as she tightens her grip around the woman who lay limp in her arms. She then takes a deep breath and begins to slowly walk forward, hoping that maybe she was going to get out of here soon.

As Emma continues to walk deeper into the cave, a cold gust of wind hits her. She turns her head slightly, bracing the wind. As she rounded a corner, the opening of the cave was a few feet away.

The Princess smiled to herself as she rushed out of it and into the opening.

What she hoped to see was not was she had expected. The land she had entered was dark.

Anyone could feel the dark magic that blew along with the wind. But that wasn’t all, there was a large castle that loomed in the distance. It was dark and the land surrounding it was as dark as it but this castle was colder than the forest itself. Emma slowly began to walk towards the castle.

As she walked, she heard light footsteps behind that sped to a position in front of her.

A pure black wolf trotted past Emma and positioned itself in front of her, as if leading the way. As they both walked, the wolf sniffed the air and turned to look at Emma and the woman in her arms. It barked at Emma and picked up its pace. As they neared the entrance of the castle, they crossed a stone bridge that passed over a deep trench.

The blonde peered over the edge and spotted some of the most distasteful creatures: trolls.

They climbed up the side of the trench and watched Emma bring the cloaked woman. One, decorated with a lovely bone sticking through its nose growled lowly as the wolf and Emma passed.

The Princess’ eyes widened a bit, following her action of speeding her pace up more quickly. As they finally stepped off the bridge and into the courtyard, the large black doors of the castle opened up with a deafening creak.

A woman dressed in all black leather appeared first out of the doors followed by several black knights following her. But this was no ordinary woman, her skin had a slight hint of green and she was holding a staff, her fingers possessed nails that could slice through anything perfectly. But her head, that it was made the Princess tighten her face slightly.

This woman had two horns protruding out of long blonde hair. Her lips were a deep red and her gaze on Emma and the woman she was holding in her arms was anger. She finally set her eyes fully on Emma as they neared each other. She stopped a few feet in front of Emma as the black guards around kept walking towards the blonde.

The sound of their metal covered feet patted in unison. When the first two guards got to Emma, they immediately took the covered woman from her arms and brought her to horned witch. The next two guards drew their swords and grasped Emma’s forearms tightly.

She turned her head to look at both of the guards before she began to turn her shoulders and tried to loosen their grip. “What the hell are you doing?” the Princess yelled at the woman as the guard to her right took her sword out of its sheathe on her hip.

The horned witched just glared at Emma as they first two guards brought the injured woman to her. As they stopped in front of her, she took her slightly green hand and grazed it on the side of her face, holding it there as she closed her eyes. Her eyes slightly opened abruptly as she whispered something to the black guardsmen. In a hurry they began to walk quickly in to the opened castle.

The green witch then turned her head back to Emma and glared. She began to walk towards her, her black and purple robe dragging behind her. When she reached Emma, the witch over looked her body and finally met the Princess’ glaring gaze. She smirked as she said, “Take her to the dungeons.”

The younger blonde’s eyes widened as the black guards began to drag her struggling body forward. “Wait! What the hell are you doing? I was helping her!” she yelled as she was being brought into the castle.

She didn’t even notice the small group of people standing at the, their faces looking long as she was being dragged in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Emma sat against the wall of her cell, twiddling a piece of hay between her thumbs, the soft moonlight still glowing through the bars in the wall above her head. She threw the piece of hay down as she looked down at her blue vest. The blood had almost dried within the last hour she had been in the dungeon. She then slowly pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head back against the wall. “ _A hell of a_ _payment for saving someone’s life,”_ she thinks as she scoffs out loud. She sighs as she closes her eyes.

The sound of the door unlocking and the creak of hinges is what causes her to immediately stand up and ball her fist as she stares at the wooden door. Two guards wait at the entrance as one steps into the door way and stares at her. He then draws his sword as he walks to her. She immediately tenses as he goes to grab her arm.

Emma begins to grunt and struggle against the guard but he is easily leading her out of her cell. She hears the sound of the door to her cell closing and footsteps walking quickly to catch up. Soon, another guard is leading her through the halls of the dungeons. “Are you taking me to that horned witch?” she asked looking up between both the black guards.

No answer.

“What the hell is this place anyways?” she asked, trying to get them to speak.

No answer.

She sighed as she turned her head forward and looked around. She had barely registered the designs of the castle.

As she looked around, she notices how dark the stone walls and floors were. The candles that protruded from the walls were dim, giving the castle a dreary look and there were many mirrors aligned on the walls. The ceiling rose high into the air and on the tall columns at the top were gargoyles that looked upon who ever walked down the dreary hallways.

Emma tensed as she looked forward and noticed they were heading for a large open door frame.

When they walked through, Emma surveyed the room. The stone floor was covered with a red and gold rug, a fireplace was lodged against the wall and plush red couches were gathered around it. In one of those plush couches was the witch with the horns. She sat with her back to them, not even bothering to look as to who entered the room.

 As Emma was being brought around one of the couches and in front of the woman, the horned witch merely nodded to the guards and they left, leaving Emma standing in front of the fireplace and facing the witch.

They both stared at each other intensely as Maleficent opened her mouth to speak. “I don’t think we have properly been introduced. My name is Maleficent,” the green witch said as the fire crackled as the fire in the fireplace behind Emma crackled loudly at the sound of the name. “I am quite sure that you have many questions but I’m quite sure there is someone who could answer them better.”

Emma raises her eyebrows at Maleficent’s words. The princess was met with the answer of soft, but heavy steps coming through the doorway. These footsteps had a different sound that made Emma squint her eyes at the figure standing in the doorway. As the figure stepped closer to the fireplace’s light, black heels traveled all the way to right below the knee of the stranger. Dark leather pants were tucked into the sleek black heels. As the light exposed more of this stranger, a red velvet coat was worn around its upper body and it trailed out behind it.

When the figure stepped fully into the light, Emma’s breath slightly hitched at the revealing of the stranger.

The head of the figure was a dark shade of purple covered fur. Its eyes were the same color as Emma’s but it was a darker green. Minorly pointed ears protruded out of the purple fur. As Emma took in this stranger’s face, it was slightly more human since the hair was slightly less. Its lips were a nice shade of dark red with a scar on the upper lip. Its nose was catlike and the shape of its eyes was slightly human but still catlike.

As it neared the pair sitting by the fireplace, it didn’t even look at them but simply kept its chin high and its walk was regal.

“It does not do well for a Princess to stare,” the figure says in a deep, irritated voice. Emma’s eyes hitched back up to the figure’s and widened at its voice. “You?” she asked surprisingly.

The woman walked around the first of the three couches and stood a few feet from Emma. “Manners are also important,” it said again, its voice getting deeper.

Emma’s eyes returned to their normal size as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the woman. “Why the hell was I locked up?” the Princess asked, looking between Maleficent and the woman.

“Your first question and that’s what you request to know?” the woman said as she scoffed, earning a chuckle from Maleficent.

Emma glared at both the women and sighed as she shifted the weight of her feet. “Where am I and who the hell are you?” the Princess asked.

The catlike woman stared at Emma before connection her hands behind her back and walking behind Emma. “What a polite way to ask Princess. First, you are still in the Dark Kingdom’s land, just in a magically hidden space of it. I am what could be said as the ruler or queen of this kingdom and the fairly large piece of land surrounding it.”

Emma tightens her jaw as the woman walks behind her and begins to turn and walk in front of her. “What’s your name?” the blonde asks when the woman stops in front of her. She slightly looks down to Emma and pauses before continuing. “You can call me your “majesty” or anything you prefer but my name is forbidden to the outsiders of the land,” the woman says with venom in her voice. “Not even you are worthy of saying it Princess,” she sneers again as she walks away from Emma, the sound of her heels clicking in the dark room.

“What a way of saying thank you just to say I just saved your life your ‘majesty’” Emma says as she uncrosses her arm and balls them into a fist at her sides.

“I didn’t ask for your help! You should have left me where I was. I was fine!” the woman replies, her voice rising as she turned to Emma. “You know, a thank you would be fine enough for me. Then I can be back on my way to the ball before anyone starts to notice I’m gone.”

At this, Maleficent moves in her seat on the couch. “You are letting her go?” the witch asks, raising her eyebrows at Regina. “You know it is forbidden.”

“Forbidden? Why would I be forbidden to leave?” the blonde Princess asks, looking between both women, her eyes widening and her fist clenching till her knuckles turn white. Neither of them answer her as Maleficent stares at the Queen and the Queen at the fireplace, a scowl fixed on her face. She brings a furry hand to her mouth and holds it there, deep in thought of what her actions should be.

“Don’t tell me you have grown soft,” Maleficent says with a disbelieving smirk. “The woman I know would have already had this woman half way back to the dungeons by now or is she gone? Grown too soft because of her years spent in her castle?”

The Queen gave a low growl at Maleficent as she walked past Emma and whispered, “You should have left me there idiot.”

“Guards!” the Queen yells as she steps between two of the couches and walks to the opened door frame.

She turns to the wide eyed and gawking princess as Maleficent gets up. “You are an outsider to these lands, therefore you are forbidden to leave. You will spend the rest of your days here as punishment. Might I also add dear, this place is a living hell,” the Queen adds with a smirk.

“You can’t lock me up again. I helped you get here! You even told me where to go!” Emma yells taking steps towards the Queen. Emma’s face has slowly turned a light shade of red and her eyes are narrowed and glaring daggers at the Queen.

“You left the comfort of the Dark Castle to follow a stranger and you’re blaming me for your problems?” the woman said in a sneer as she walked up to Emma and peered down at her. The sound of footsteps in unison breaks into the room as the black guardsmen come to a halt just before the door.

“Take our guest back to the dungeons,” the Queen says, never breaking the intense glares flying between the princess and herself.

The guards walk around and seize both of Emma’s arms as she begins to struggle against them. “Evil Witch!” Emma yells as she is being dragged from the room.

“I prefer to be called a Beast dear,” the Queen remarks in a mocking tone as Emma gets escorted out of the room.

“You know Regina, I’m the one who rightfully earned that nickname,” the green witch said with a chuckle. “It would be nice if you didn’t steal it away from me.”

“Well, my dear friend, you earn the name when you act the part,” the Queen says looking at Maleficent from the entrance of the room. “You also earn it when you look similar enough to be what you despise,” she says walking out of the room, the sound of her heels clicking loudly throughout the hallways of the castle.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Emma paces in her cell, her breathing can be heard loudly and her hands are clenched tightly to where her knuckles turn white.

“Of course I had to get my mother’s trait of helping people,” she says through clenched teeth. “Now I landed my ass in a cell,” she continues as she sits down on her straw cot, “my family doesn’t know where I am and I’m imprisoned by an Evil Witch, or ‘beast’ according to her preferred choice of titles.”

Emma scoffs as she pulls her knees to her chest and leans her head against the wall behind her. “This is a hell of a price to pay for saving someone’s life.”

The princess sighed and clutched her jaw tightly, making her teeth grind against each other. She slowly got up, her hands shaking as rage began to build. She turned around and punched the stone wall twice.

Her face contorted up into a scowl and she hissed loudly. She whimpered to herself as she dropped to her knees and grabbed her right hand with her left.  Emma turned her hand over to looks at her knuckles; they were bloody and perfectly bruised. The Princess sighed as she slowly attempted to take over her vest with her left hand. As she slipped her head through the last part, Emma took the fabric in her mouth and held a piece in her hand. She quickly pulled in opposite directions, causing her to rip a strand of blue from it. Emma then put the rest of the vest down and took the piece out of her mouth. The Princess took the fabric in her left hand and slowly began to tie it around her shaking bloody hand.

She hissed as the fabric touched her broken and exposed skin. “I need to get out of here,” Emma whispers to herself as she finishes wrapping her hand. She slowly gets off her knees and walks back over to her cot and sits downs slowly. Emma then looks out of the bars, the moonlight still shining, but faintly. She closes her eyes, her legs crossed into each other and her left hand holding her right. She then slowly drifts off to sleep, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could escape from this reality for a while…

 

* * *

 

 

 

_The brunette smiles as she leans over the table to press a soft kiss into the blonde’s. “You’re so beautiful Emma.”_

_The blonde lets her eyes close at the feeling of the other woman’s lips. Before the other woman can pull away Emma is pulling at her collar, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. The brunette woman moans quietly at the action. She then pulls back slightly before whispering, “I don’t think the public needs to witness us getting intimate on a table in the same diner their eating,” she says with a chuckle._

_“Sorry, I just can’t help it,” the blonde says huskily as she licks her lips and sits back. Her eyes are a darker shade now. “Should we get out of here?” she asks._

_“I think we should. I can tell you will not last any longer,” the brunette says with a smirk. She then stands up and holds out her hand for the younger woman to take it. Emma smiles as she takes her hand and slightly pulls Regina closer to where her ear brushes against the blonde’s mouth._

_“You’re damn right about that. I’m like a second from fucking you on this table,” Emma mumbles into her ear._

_The brunette looks up and smiles deviously as she waves her hand and they both disappear in a purple smoke, only to appear once again in a bedroom, at the foot of the bed. “Happy?” the brunette says as she turns to Emma and squeezes her hand._

_“Almost,” the blonde says as she snaps her fingers and the brunette is lying under the sheets of the bed, naked._

_“Now I am,” Emma says as she lifts one of her feet to take her boots off. She then climbs on the bed and onto the brunette._

_“You’ve been practicing. But on the wrong person dear,” the brunette says as she waves her hand and Emma is completely naked, still lying on top of the brunette and the sheets. “I think I’m slightly happier than you are Emma.”_

_The blonde looks over her shoulder and turns back to the brunette with a smirk on her face. She then pulls her face to the brunette’s. “You know Gina, I we haven’t truly had to time for me to taste your forbidden fruit since our honeymoon right?” the blonde says as she looks down at her wife with a glint in her eyes._

_She scoffs and smiles, taking a hand and brushing it behind the blonde’s ear. “I haven’t had the chance again for you to show me what you were truly capable of.”_

_Emma licks her lips at the challenge. She sits up and pulls the sheets down and off of the brunette, exposing her entire body. Emma sat on her knees, between the brunette’s legs and looked at her deviously. She then gets off the bed and grabs the older woman’s feet and pulls her to the edge of the bed, draping her legs over Emma’s shoulders. Without much delay she buries her face between the older woman’s legs, moaning at the familiar scent and taste of her lover._

_The older woman gasps at the sensation. “Emma!” she says arching her back in pleasure._

_The blonde smirks against the brunette’s flesh and starts to lap and tease her entrance with her tongue. Emma quickly plunges her tongue in once and she then makes her way up to sucking the older woman’s clit._

_The blonde can hear the brunette moan as she grabs the sheets of the bed and pulls them to her as her breath intensifies. Emma continues her work on the brunette’s clit as she then takes two fingers and she starts to pump in and out of the older woman’s entrance. She then takes her free hand and rakes up the brunette’s body._

_The older woman grunts one last time before grabbing Emma’s hand and pulling up so and onto her so that Emma’s is lying on top of her. She rolls both of them over so that she’s straddling the blonde._

_Emma stick out her lower lip a gives the brunette her best imitation of a kicked puppy. “Reginaaaa. You didn’t let me finish,” she whines as she licks her lips continuously. “You taste so good,” she says again, pulling her lip out more, hoping Regina will change her mind and let her finish her work. “How about this,” Regina says while starting to get off of Emma and descend down to her entrance. “If I remember earlier, you said you would fuck me on a table in Granny’s correct?” the brunette asks as she leaves soft kisses on Emma’s mound._

_“Uh huh,” the blonde breathes out as she bites her lip as she looks down as Regina whose eyes are watching her from her location at Emma’s entrance. “Well I was also thinking we could get us a table and a can of whip cream,” the brunette says as she pushes her tongue into Emma’s dripping cunt._

_“Gina,” she moans and whimpers as she entwines her hand in Regina’s hair, causing her to go deeper. “Shit!” the blonde hisses as she thrust her hip._

_The older woman gets as deep as possible while she takes one hand and begins to rub the blonde’s clit in circles. “Fuck Regina!” she moans loudly as she arches her back. “Come for me Sheriff, or do I have to get the handcuffs to entice you further,” Regina whispers against Emma’s entrance. The blonde moans as Regina begins to speed up her pace._

_“Don’t worry Madam Mayor,” the Sheriff breathes out huskily, “I’m closer than you-” Emma stops as the muscles in her stomach clutch and her body begins to slightly tremble. The brunette begins to pump her tongue quickly as Emma moans and grabs the sheets around her._

_The blonde gives one last moan before letting her body relax completely in the soft sheets while Regina let’s Emma’s juices fill her mouth._

_The brunette then gets up and lies on the side of Emma, their hand intertwined as they both catch their breath. “It’s official,” the Sheriff says, “I’m addicted to you.”_

_Regina chuckles lightly. “It’s the other way around for me,” she says as Emma pulls the Mayor on top of her and takes her face between her hands. “I love you Mrs. Swan.”_

_Regina smiles and her eyes light up at the title. “I love you more Mrs. Mills,” she says as she pulls the Sheriff into one soft kiss before letting her head fall on the other side of Emma’s face._

_A few minutes of silence pass as their breathing returned to normal and they just layed there, bodies intertwined and peaceful._

_“You were serious about us getting a table and some whipped cream at Granny’s right?”_

 

* * *

 

Emma bolts up, eyes wide and her body sweaty. “ _What the hell_?” she thinks in her head. She looks around to see where she was and to her dismay, remembered the events of the previous night. She looked through the bars of her cell and looked up at the bare rays of light erupting over the castle. “It was so realistic,” she says out loud as she grabs one of the bars with her left hand. She jolts at the sound of her cell unlocking and being opened.

Emma turns around and plasters a glare on her face at the guest in her lovely cell.

“What do you want?” the blonde asks the intruder. She loosened her features at the young girl who appeared.

She walked in slowly as she opened her mouth to speak. “The Queen gave more thought to your imprisonment. You are being given a room as reward for saving her life. But you are still forbidden to leave the lands. If you’ll come with me, I’ll show you to your room,” the brunette girl says.

Emma squints her eyes before slowly walking to the girl. She gives a reassuring smile before turning around and leading the Princess to her room.

As they finally come before the doors of Emma’s new room, the girl pauses and says, “I’m sorry for all that’s happened to you. But if you stay, you’ll learn that this place can be quite comforting.”

With that, Emma tries to give a smile but it’s forced. The young maid opens the doors to Emma’s room and allows her to step in first. “A bath has already been prepared and there are clothes in the wardrobe,” the maid says closing the door.

“Wait,” Emma steps forward with her words. “What’s your name?” she asks curiously.

“Ruby,” the young maid smiles at Emma before also adding. “I almost forgot, the Mistress would also like you to meet her down in study you were in yesterday after you are finished.”

The Princess winces at her words before firing up in anger. “Like hell I want to see her,” the blonde says balling her left hand into a fist.

Ruby’s eyes widen and she asks, “Do you want me to tell her that?”

Emma looks at the ground before looking up and smiling at Ruby. “Exactly as I said it.”

Ruby hesitated before leaving out again. Emma smiled to herself as she sat on the bed of her room, taking her boots off.

She knew there was going to be hell to pay for her snarky remark and by heavens, in a small amount of time, the fast clicking of heels met Emma's door...

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Beginnings of Visions and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. I'm sorry I really didn't have time to write it. But I'm starting to introduce more characters into the story.  
> You also have to understand that Regina and Maleficent are in fact good friends. I didn't know if you understood how everyone aged. When Regina was first cursed she was 18. That was five years ago from the present point in our story. Emma was 12 when it happened. So now Emma is 17 and Regina is 23. Yes, her birthday is coming up soon. PLEASE read the end notes for some more understanding for this chapter.

Emma doesn’t even bother to flinch as the door to her room swings open and heels stomp over to where she sits on her bed now taking off her bloody vest.

When she looks up she comes face to face with none other than the furious Queen herself.

“How dare you disrespect me in my own castle! I gave you a place in my castle, against my own judgement, out of the dungeons where you truly belong!” the Queen furiously spits out in a deep voice.

“I wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place if you hadn’t left this land!” Emma yells as she stands close enough to feel the other woman’s angry breathing. “Why were you there anyway?” the princess says back, lifting her arms and letting them fall back to her side at her words.

Her Majesty glares at Emma before responding, “That is my business and mine alone.”

“Unfortunately, it became mine when I saved your ass from getting killed,” the princess crosses her arms over her chest.

“I didn’t ask you to save my life and you sure as hell didn’t need to feel obligated to do it. The _charming_ genes surely have passed to you. You Charmings always have to be the hero and save those who need saving,” the Queen sneers.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Emma’s eyebrows scrunch up in frustration and annoyance.

The Queen scoffs as she continues, “You will meet me in my study in an hour and my dear, if you do not do as you’re told, you will suffer the consequences.” With that, the Regal Queen lifted her hands and disappeared in to a dark purple smoke, leaving Emma opened mouthed and fuming with anger. She lets her hands rest against her sides and she grits her teeth and squeezes her hands, only to wince at the pain in her right.

Emma huffs out a breath as she walks to the only other open door in her room. She sighs again in delight as the heat from the tub reaches her skin.

Emma then slowly begins to take her take her pants off slowly, only stopping to wince in pain because of her hand. She continues stepping out of her pants as she begins to take her white cotton shirt off.

The princess sighs as she takes one of her feet and begins to submerge her entire body into the hot water. She unties her hair and lets it rest in the water and on her shoulder as she sinks down till the water is level with her neck. Emma then takes her hands and lets them fall on her stomach.

She closes her eyes and drifts off slowly into a comforting, light sleep…

 

* * *

 

 

_“You’re impossible, Swan,” the brunette says angrily as she swings the door open, never bothering to close it._

_“Swan-Mills, Regina,” the blonde woman says following the old woman into the house, walking past the door and waving her hand to close the door. She then follows the Regina into the house, her boots leaving soft thumps behind her._

_“The Pirate doesn’t seem to comprehend that title,” Regina says turning her slightly back to sneer at the blonde woman as she furiously kicked off her shoes by the bottom of the stairs and continued her way up the stairs._

_“Robin didn’t also, if you remember,” the blonde yells at the bottom of the stairs. Regina stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at her furiously. She quickly came back down and got right into her wife’s face. “If I remember correctly, you were with the pirate when you brought Marian back up until we kissed in my vault,” the brunette spat out with venom in her voice. She glared at the blonde before turning around and hurrying up the stairs._

_The Sheriff’s ears were met with the slam of their bedroom door suddenly. With her hand on the wooden railing and one hand pinching the bridge of her nose as she tilted her head back in aggravation. She sighs as she takes off her boots and lays them beside Regina’s heels. The Sheriff then slowly takes off her red leather jacket and walks back over to the couch and lays it down softly before walking over to the stairs. The blonde takes a deep breath and she slowly begins to climb up._

_She reaches their bedroom, only to find the door closed and locked._

_“Regina,” the younger woman says from behind the door. “Open the door please.” The blonde sighed as she turned around, sat down with her back to the door, and leaned her head against the cold wood._

_“I’m sorry about what I said about Robin, but what you saw was not at all what you’re thinking. Hook asked to talk to me outside and we went to sit at a table. He started off apologizing about how he kept trying to win me over, and that one time he got me drunk and almost… You know. I’m lucky you were there to save me. Before I knew it, he scooted closer to where I sat, then did that thing he does with his eyes and he kissed me. That’s all that happened Regina, I promise.” The blonde sighed and closed her eyes and she pulled her legs up to her chest._

_“I know it looked totally different, but you and I both know that what we have, it goes past anything that has happened with anyone else in the past. Especially the trust we share with each other. Regina, believe me that when I say that it didn’t look like what you think it really didn’t. I was finished with Hook the moment you kissed me in your vault after we defeated that giant ice warrior from the Snow Queen.”_

_The younger woman sighed as she listened for a noise._

_“That imbecile will have wished Rumple would have killed him when he had the chance when I’m finished with him,” a quiet, deep whisper said from the other side of the door. Regina sat in the same position as her wife, apart from that her legs were folded to the right of her, her dress stopping comfortably mid-thigh. The brunette’s hands were nervously rubbing together in her lap as her head was slightly leaned back, almost in the same exact position as the blonde’s._

_“You know I can’t let you do that, even though it does sound nice,” the blonde chuckled. Silence suddenly filled the space they both occupied as they both took a breath._

_“So can I please come in and look at your gorgeous face?” the blonde Sheriff sucked up as she slightly sat up on her feet._

_The younger woman stood up and tucked her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she anxiously waited. She sighed as she started to turn away and walk down the hallway. When she almost reached the stairs, the quiet sound of a door opening met her ears. The blonde stopped and turned as a figure appeared right in front of their doorway, their hand on the door frame and the other on their stomach._

_The blonde smiled slightly to herself as she took her hand off the staircase’s wooden railing and began to slowly walk towards her wife. She could see Regina’s slightly puffy and red eye’s in the darkness of the hall. When the Sheriff finally reached the older woman, she paused, giving a reassuring smile. She then took another step till their bodies perfectly fitted together, her hands caressing Regina’s cheeks. They both smiled as the older woman laid her hands over her wife’s._

_“I love you ok?” the blonde whispers as she plants a soft kiss on Regina’s red lips._

_“I love you too,” the Mayor whispers back as she lays her head against her wife’s. They both take a deep breath as they stand in the middle of the hallway, fitted together perfectly as they always would be…_

* * *

 

The Queen’s steps falter as she walks down the long corridor to the west wing of the castle. She takes deep breaths as she then leans against the wall, her furry hand covering part of her face. Her head is slightly ringing at the vision she just saw. She quietly grunts as she slowly pushes herself from the wall and tries to continue walking.

Her Majesty sighs as she begins to continue walking slowly down the hallway. “Mirror!” the Queen yells as she conjured a hand sized mirrors in her hand. Blue smoke appears on it before an Arabian genie appears in the mirror. “Where is Maleficent? Has she left yet?”

“No, my Queen, she is currently sitting in your office,” the Mirror says as he is quickly conjured away from the Queen’s hand. She then raises her hand to her head in pain as she waves her free hand and she disappears in a cloud of deep smoke.

 

* * *

 

Emma jolts up out of the hot water and grabs the side of the tubs quickly, her chest rising and falling quickly. She closes her eyes and winces at the pain in her head. “What the hell? Again?” the Princess utters as she brushes her hair back with a wet hand.

She slowly gets out of the tub, almost losing her step as she tried to grab a towel. Emma slowly made her way to her bed as she then sat down, her head buried in her hands. "Another dream like this? Apart from this time, I was arguing with this ‘Regina’ or whoever she is and we’re married? What the hell is happening to me? I’ve never dreamed of this woman anytime in my life,” the blonde woman thinks frustratingly.

The princess stays in that position before she realizes she has to get dressed and _maybe_ meet the Queen in the study. Her head is continually throbbing as she walks to the large, wooden wardrobe. Emma opens it slowly, the creaking noise aggravating her.

She looks inside and finds something that catches her eyes: a white, long sleeved shirt that came with a dark forest green leather vest, black leather pants, and brown boots. Instead of taking a long time to get dressed by hand, Emma waves her hand and she dressed. Her hair has been put into a messy braid that lays loosely down her back.

The Princess straightens a little as the pain lessens and she walks slowly towards the door. Maybe eating something would do her well. Now only if she could find the kitchens before she meets the delightful Queen…

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell is wrong with me? Or a maybe more suitable question is what kind of magic you used when you healed me?” the Queen says leaning over her desk, her face inches away from Maleficent.

“Well, of course you know that dark magic has its limits to healing as to the contrary of light magic. I’m assuming while whatever happened outside of this realm that caused you to get some fatal wounds, one of them was a nice bruise on the back of your head along with several nice cuts to your abdomen. You’re quite in luck that you happened to have a book or two on light magic in that library of yours.” Maleficent twists her staff in her hand as she stares at Regina.

“I had this vision,” the Queen says as she pinches the bridge of her nose as the pain in her head begins to slow down slightly. “I think whatever spell you used to heal me is having effects on me, or maybe that damn imbecile just hit my too hard.”

Maleficent smiles slightly before she crosses her leg under the Queen’s desk. “What was this vision about?”

The Queen scoffs as she leans back from her desk slightly and sits in one of the plush seats behind her. She crosses her legs and puts a hand to her face as she planted her elbow on the seat of the chair. “Regina,” Maleficent says softly as she leans forward, “I know that we’ve had our differences in the past and we’ve also had some pretty good times when the full moon rose... But you can tell me.”

She earns a glare from Regina, emitting a small chuckle out from Mal. “Speaking of the full moon, it is to rise in two days’ time. Everyone in the castle will be free from the curse of this castle for one day. What are you planning on doing?”

“I planned a ball for everyone outside the night the curse is lifted,” the Queen says quietly.

“Delightful. I will be attending. Now… I want to hear about this vision you have seen,” Maleficent says as she moves around in Regina’s seat.

The Queen sighs as she lays her arms over the chair’s arms. “I was arguing with someone,” the furry woman says.

“Dear, I will need some slight more detailing words than that.”

“Fine,” the Queen sneers. She looks at Maleficent and continues. “Everything in my dream was blurry but I was arguing with a woman. She happened to be my wife. We were in quite peculiar clothes; I was also in my human form. The troubling part of this was that this woman was my wife and we were arguing about none other than the notorious Captain Hook himself,” she continues as her hands squeeze the arm rests.

“He kissed her and I was furious with both of them. I wanted to kill that pirate right then and there but I didn’t. It was quite odd, _I_ wouldn’t have given that action any second thoughts,” Regina grits out through her teeth.

“So you envisioned a famous Pirate kissing your wife,” Maleficent says grinning.

“It’s not that simple!” the Queen bites out, snapping her head

 

* * *

 

Emma is slowly walking into the throne room as she hears the arguing of two voices entering the same room but from the opposite side.

“You’re supposed to escort the Queen where ever she goes when I am not available!” a thick accent echoes loudly against the walls of the throne room.

“How many times are we going to argue about this? I was escorting her but she ordered me to just wait by the portal’s entrance. That’s when the young princess came through carrying her Majesty. I then lead them to the castle’s entrance,” a younger voice says back in irritation.

The two footsteps come to a halt as a sigh could be heard.

Emma begins to walk slowly as she catches sight of the two men in the dark throne room. She begins to approach them as the taller man lifts a hand to the younger one’s shoulders.

“Marshall, you can’t be careless. When it comes to the Queen’s safety, sometimes you have to disobey and do what you have to,” the taller man says. He is wrapped in the skins of a wolf, perfectly suited for the outside weather. He has brown pants and boots on. A furry vest is wrapped around him which is fastened by a belt. Underneath the vest is a brown, plain leather shirt. A sword is fastened to his right hip and bows along with some arrows are wrapped around on his back. The taller man’s face has a light beard covering his lower face and brown wavy hair that stops right as his eyebrows.

The younger man is also wrapped in the skins of a wolf. He is dressed similarly to the taller man but instead of brown pants and shirt, he has on black. The younger man also has double swords. His hair is a deep black and his eyes are an emerald green, similar to Emma’s but darker.

The Princess finally stepped up to them as she entered their area in the throne room.

They both turned as Emma walked up to them with her hands behind her back.

She gave a light smile as she looked between both of them and said, “Can you tell me where the kitchen is? I wasn’t exactly sure and I really don’t want to get lost.”

They both look at each other before turning back to the blonde. “I’ll show you the way,” Marshall says coolly.

“After you escort her there, meet me in the courtyard along with the rest of the pack. Do not be long, we have a lot to do before the full moon’s ball.”

The taller man looks at Emma and nods before walking off in the direction of which Emma came from.

Marshall looks at Emma with no expression as he looks in the direction of which he and the older man came from. The princess takes the hint and begins to walk in the direction of that hall, Marshall walking along side of her.

“So what is your job here?” the blonde says, trying to make conversation as she glances slightly to her right at her escort.

Marshall continues to look forward as he joins his hands behind his back at his waist. “I’m second in command of the Queen’s guard.”

Emma sighs. “I’m assuming he was the Captain?” the blonde says indication the older man.

“Yes,” he simply says.

The Princess sighs loudly this time before quieting down. As they walk through the tall hallways, Emma tries once again.

“Are you always this serious?”

“Do you always ask so many questions?” Marshall irritatedly said as he finally looked to Emma.

The princess turns to glare back at the young guard. “Do you have to be so grumpy?”

The raven-haired man sighed. As they went down a flight of stairs and around a final corner, they walked into a large hallway. “The kitchens are straight down hall. You won’t miss it. It’s two large doors, the largest in the hall,” Marshall says as he nods. He looks at Emma before saying, “Princess,” as he walks away.

Emma rolls her eyes as she continues down the hall. It was similar to the rest; the large red carpets down the middle of the hall, large columns to the roof, and the space of the candles along the ceilings. It’s quite a dark setting, but as she continues down the hall, large rays of light peak from under two double large doors. Luckily, Emma found the kitchens, one of her favorite places in her castle.

The Princess hesitated as she pushed open the doors enough to where she could fit in. The sight before her made her slightly more comfortable, seeing a familiar face.

At a table in the center of the room was Ruby, the maid who had showed her to her chambers earlier that day. She smiled as she saw a small boy sitting in her lap. There were at least several women in the kitchen busying themselves with duties. Emma slowly walked to the table and sat across from Ruby and the young boy.

“Princess! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to meet the Queen in less than at least twenty minutes!” Ruby exclaims as her eyes widen.

“I was hungry… I haven’t really eaten anything since I got here,” Emma said quietly.

An old woman with white hair and a small pair of glasses approached them.

“So you’re the Princess who saved the Queen,” she says taking off her glasses and cleaning them in her apron.

“Yes Granny,” Ruby answers for her as the little boy in her lap climbs down and walks over to Emma. He stares at her with wide eyes as he begins to talk. “You’re a princess!” he exclaims with his eyes filled in wonder.

“Yes,” Emma smiles as she looks down to the five year old.

“I want to be a knight and slay dragons when I’m older!” the young boy exclaims again, before being picked up by Granny. “But first you have to…” Granny begins.

“Eat my vegetables and not give them to Pongo,” the little boy breathes out as if he is annoyed, causing all three women to laugh.

“I don’t mean to bother but I was wondering if I could have something to eat before I go to meet the Queen.”

“Of course! Why didn’t you say something to me?” Granny says as she puts the boy down and walks to a nearby stove.

He walks over to Emma and climbs in her lap. “My name is Henry,” the young boy says with a cheesy grin. “I’m Emma,” the Princess smiles in return.

 

* * *

 

 

“It seems that simple. You were angry because your wife and a Pirate kissed,” Maleficent smiles, knowing that her friend was getting annoyed.

Regina rolled her eyes as she moved around in her seat. “No _Dragon_. It seems that simple to you but if you were there you could have experienced what it was like. Everything seemed so real. I’ve never had dreams like this before. When it happened, I felt a large pain where my head was hit. I was wondering if you had something to do with this? Haunting me with visions of the famous so called _happy endings_ ,” Regina spits out venomously.

“While that does seem like a good idea, I didn’t do this,” Maleficent says looking Regina dead in her eyes.

“You just gave me a great idea on how to get some of my revenge on the Briar Rose,” the horned witch smiles wickedly.

Regina sighs as she stares off into the wood of her desk.

“Regina,” Mal says seriously. “Why is this bothering you so much?”

The Queen frowned as she looked up from the wood of her desk and at her friend. She tightened her grip again on the sides of the chair as she straightened her back.

“I was happy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their visions and dreams appear different to both of them. Emma's is clear and she sees everything that happens. But Regina's is fuzzy and everything happens quickly for her. They both will be getting some major headaches at the same time also.  
> Last point-The realm they live in is sort of similar to a kingdom apart from that most of the inhabitants live at the kingdom. I will also explain the full moon more next chapter. I just noticed I have a lot of work to do.  
> I hope you have been enjoying my first story. I'm honestly trying here people.


End file.
